The Journey with the Teenage Turtles
by Hyperidiot
Summary: Being forced into the Foot was fun. But when Kris realized she was playing for the wrong team, whats the worst that can happen? Right? A lot can happen, like a certain force always coming after you.
1. Cowabunga Dudes

Today was actually a normal day so far, considering I live in New York City, where crime has been going up steadily for the past, what, year? And on top of that being a double agent for two different parties: being part of the Foot clan and telling everything I hear to Splinter when he wants info. God, I wish my brother wasn't a part of that stupid foot clan; I wouldn't be stuck in this situation. I belong on the good side with Splinter, not on the evil side with the Shred dude. So back to reality, I started my regular routine, waking up at 6 am, take my shower, get dressed, brush my teeth, grab an apple, and out the door by 6:45.

Just as I was about to get onto the 7:10 bus, caught my eye in the alley. Curiosity getting the best of me I went to see what was up. While sneaking up to the alley, I heard people talking about robbing some new mall that had just opened up a few weeks ago down my street. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The mall just opened and they were already deciding to ambush it. I kept walking when two seconds later I run into a garbage can, making a big ruckus. Within two seconds there were at least four guys around me. I assumed they were part of the foot ninjas so I went into my fighting stance without even thinking about it. One of the guys started laughing at me and said, "We don't want to hurt you girl. But I wouldn't mind fighting if you are willing to."

"I wouldn't want to hurt you dude, but if you insist," I replied back.

"Oh, she's aiming for a fight Tim," said another guy, "Maybe we should teacher her a lesson to never mess with the plans of the Shredder." The guy that just had spoken to me had attacked me and I just stepped out of the way and he fell onto the ground. Then I had another guy attack me from behind and I spun around and then tried to kick him. He ended up catching my leg. I looked up at him and there was a smile creeping onto his face. I then spun around and used my right leg to kick him in the face, landing in a crouched position with my left leg under my body and my right leg stretched out.

"You're a good fighter, but you don't want to mess with me one bit."

"Well what if I want to?"

"Then you'll have to pay for that mistake."

He came charging at me and I punched him in the stomach. We were fighting for a good ten minutes when I heard a 'cowabunga dude' and looked to see where it came from when I was whacked on the head with a pipe and blacked out.

"That'll teach her to not get distracted when fighting," said one of the guys before I completely blacked out.

Turtles POV

"Well," said Leo, "That was easy."

"Yea and it looks like the girl had put up a fight, wonder where she learned everything she knows and if she's okay?"

"Who knows Donnie? Maybe she's just knows how to defend herself."

"That could be Leo," said Donnie, "But, the way she was fighting, it looked like she had learned it from somewhere."

"Was it just me, or does she kind of fight like the foot?"

"You know, you do have a point Mikey," said Donnie, "We should probably go check this out with Splinter."

Just as we were about to leave to go tell Splinter about her, Mikey said, "We'll, we can't just leave her here. Someone might pick her up and do stuff to her."

"I'll take her," Raph said while picking her up in his arms, "Now let's get out of here."


	2. The Turtles and Splinter

**A/N: I'm not sure exactly sure where I'm taking this, but I already have a rough idea of what I'm doing for chapter 3.**

Original POV

_What happened? I was fighting some of the foot clan when I heard a cowabunga dude, and then everything just went black. Aww, man I have a headache. I probably have a bump or bruise or something on my head. That's gonna hurt tomorrow. And I'm supposed to be in school right now. My dad's gonna be so pissed that I skipped school. He says I'm falling behind; it's only the third week of school. Okay, so I just noticed that I'm in someone's arms. _I looked to see that it was a turtle, walking and talking with three other turtles. I noticed that all of them were wearing masks around their eyes. Red, blue, orange and purple, those were the colors of the masks they were wearing. I looked around to see that we were in a sewer under the city. _I guess they live in the sewer with Splinter. So these turtles must be his children._

The one in the red mask said, "Hey look she's awake."

"Yea and you could put me down too." He dropped me down onto the floor. I landed with my arms right under me, with my left leg out and somewhat to the side and my right leg right under me.

"Warn me the next time you're going to drop me. I hate it when I'm dropped like that."

He made a face at me and said, "My bad."

"Hold up, where are you bringing red head?"

"Did she just call me red head?" said the one with the red mask, giving me a look like he was going to do something to me.

"Raph she doesn't know us remember," said the one in the blue mask, "You gotta disregard half of what Raph says, and he's a hot head most if not all of the time. Well, we never got your name. What is it?"

"Kris Murphy and why did we stop?" I asked anyway even though I know they live here, since I've been here before. But they don't need know that now.

"Cause this is where we live," said the one in the orange mask, "By the way I'm Michelangelo, but just call me Mikey."

"Okay, Mikey. Gotcha."

We walked in, only to see Splinter sitting in an arm chair, which was next to the couch, which was next to the table. It was really small. I smiled at Splinter, luckily no one saw me otherwise they would get all suspicious of foul play or something along those lines. He nodded back at me like, 'just pretend you don't know me and everything will be fine.'

"Who's the rat?"

"The rat is Splinter," said the one in the blue mask, "By the way I'm Leonardo. Call me Leo"

"Cool, a rat named Splinter. Three turtles names Leo, Mikey and Raph. All I need to know is the guy in the purple mask."

"Oh," said the one in the purple mask, "My name is Donatello. Call me Donnie, but sometimes prefer Donatello."

"Ok Donnie. So why exactly am I here?"

"I know why they brought you here my child," said Splinter, "Your style fighting amazes them. And they were probably thinking where they have seen it before. The answer to that being that it's the same style that the foot ninja uses."

"What?" all of them exclaimed at the same time.

"So we took a foot member down here with us!" said Raphael, "Can we please kick the shell out of her now Master Splinter."

"Hey, Ralph, take a chill pill and sit your ass down right now and let Splinter explain."

"She was actually forced into the foot," said Splinter, "Because her older brother was and still is in it. So it is a custom for the rest of the siblings be in it too. So she was forced into the Foot when she believed nothing they believed, just the opposite actually. So she snuck out of the hideout the days she was there. One day she 'accidentally' found this place."

"'Accidentally'," said Raphael, "How do you accidentally find a place in the sewers?"

"Well," I said, "The Shred dude originally made me come down here to find your mentor, but it ended up he sent someone else down here too, probably thought I wouldn't do it and he got to your Master like two seconds before I did so I fought him off and gave him a warning not to tell the Shred dude or I would tell everybody his deepest darkest secret and he left. Splinter was impressed of how I showed the foot ninja up, so he questioned me why I was in the Foot and following the Shredder and you guys know the rest."

"Wow," said Mikey, "So does that mean you're a good guy but undercover as a bad guy who was forced to be a bad guy anyway."

"Basically. I understand if you guys don't fully trust me, because I could always just leave."

"Do not leave child," said Splinter, "It will just take them time to fully understand why you are doing what you are doing."

"Don't leave dude," Mikey said, "No matter which side you're on, you'll always be cool with me."

"Thanks dude," I said, "but I really do need to get above ground since I need to get to school. I'm already like two hours late. See ya later alligators."

"After while crocodile." Mikey yelled back at me.

Turtles POV

"Was it just me, or does she kind of remind me of Casey?" asked Mikey.

"Well," said Leo, "She could possibly be related to him. We may never know."

"Even if she is," said Raph, "I still don't like her anyway. Anyone who works with the Shredder is an enemy of mine. No matter if she is an actually a good guy."

"Calm down my child," said Splinter, "Just give her a chance. She is quiet a good person and an excellent fighter. You can learn from her."

Raphael rolled his eyes and left their home to go on a walk.

"He needs just to blow off steam," said Donnie, "Just let him be for awhile."


	3. Hear what the Shred dude wants with me

**A/N: sorry about the abrupt ending, I didn't know exactly how to end it so sorry about that. Please Read and review**

Kris POV

Okay, so I was more than two hours late. I only made it for the last 15 minutes of my last class, science. I had to give a lame excuse that I was jumped by some people on the way to school and so on and so forth. So, as I was walking home from school, I saw my brother on the corner of the street and dogged into the nearest alley. I knew he was looking for me, since I once over heard the Shredder say if I don't show up for a week, he'll send foot, which includes my brother, out for me. Luckily for me, they never do find. And each time I get into this situation, I have to find a way to get to Casey's without being caught, that could get tricky at times. I guess the ninja skills come in handy; otherwise, I would most likely be caught right now. Just as I was about to go into stealth mode, I overheard one of the foot saying, "When we find her, we are to bring her to the Shredder and have him take care of her."

"What is going to do?" said the other one.

"No one knows, he just said bring her to him."

"Man, your sister is in deep waters. Does she know that?"

"Yea," the guy said while pulling of the mask. I realized that it was my brother. "She knows she's in deep water," he said while looking up. I'm not even sure he saw me, he just looked my way. "But if I was her, I would run like hell out of here before we get to her. I don't want my sister to be in trouble with the Shredder."

I froze in place. _What would the Shredder do to me if he actually got to me? _All I knew is that I needed to get to Casey's and fast. I quickly and quietly got out of the alley and went straight home. Well Casey's home, but I guess I could considerate mine since I've been living there for about as long as the Shredder's been after me, which would be like a year, since he's been after me since I was 16 and now I'm 17.

Just as I was about the window, it suddenly opened and I said, "Man Case, you are getting good at your timing."

"It's a gift," he said, "So you saw the foot and started running back here."

"Yea pretty much. Also, I overheard my brother saying that I was in deep water with the Shredder, he most likely saw me, and he did nothing about it. He probably didn't even recognize me; we haven't talked in like a year, let alone seen each other in six months. He still thinks I'm MIA because I haven't been home since like three months ago, and they didn't even know I was there."

"Man, you have some crazy ninja skills."

"That's what happens when you train with Splinter and Shredder."

"How is Splinter?"

"Saw him today actually," I said, "I was fighting some dudes, got knocked out, woke up in Raphael's arms, he dropped me, and I saw Splinter and meet his turtles."

"Thanks for the summary. Did you make it too school at all today?"

"For the last like 15 minutes, I haven't been to more than two hours in a day of school since it started."

"You know…"

"Yea, yea," I said, "Don't become a little you, get an education yata, yata, yata. I've heard it all before. Most of the time it's not even my fault, the foot finds me, the Shredder is wants me, and Splinter still expects me to train with him. Oh, by the way, I have to train with Splinter tomorrow, so I need you to call in my absence."

"Why does he need you to train with him during the school day?"

"Who knows? Its Splinter, do you need a better reason. Plus, some of my skills are getting rusty and he wants me to train with the turtles, so yea."

"Huh?" he said, "Maybe he wants you to train with them just in case something happens to one of them."

"I have no idea. So what's for dinner?"

"I dunno pizza."

"So you have anything besides that?"

"Do I ever?"

"Nope. Hang on someone's at the window."

I walked over to the window and just as I opened it, two turtles had tumbled in. I recognized them as Leonardo and Michelangelo.

"Did we hear pizza?"

"Yes and yes, you can have some. Get in the kitchen knuckle heads."

They scrambled off of the floor and ran to get the pizza, which wasn't even ready.

_I have to figure why they like pizza so much. Ohwell, I'll figure it out some other day. Well, mighty as well have some since it's here._


	4. Getting Out

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness and lateness of this chapter. I was trying to get the end to work, I'm still not happy with it, but its okay.**

* * *

"So, why are you guys doing all the way over here? I thought Splinter didn't like you guys coming to the surface unless the foot or someone was attacking the city."

"He doesn't," said the turtles in unison. Leo continued on saying, "He wanted us to make sure the Foot, or Shredder don't get to you. He didn't want anything to happen before tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Well," said Mikey, "He just wants you to be okay and all since the Shredder is after you. Splinter wants you to arrive at our place safe so he sent us out."

"Oh yea that's right. I forgot about that, good thing I already told Casey. So does Raphie-boy still hate me?"

"Yeap." The turtles said in unison.

"Maybe I should bring Case down with me one day and have him knock some sense into that think head numb skull." Everyone laughed at that comment, even Casey. Whenever I thought someone needed some sense knocked into their head, I would threaten to sick Casey at them and then they would back away, always worked. But in this case, I wasn't sure that Casey can knock some sense into Raphael, since I hardly even knew the turtle and he seemed like a really big hothead, and I mean really big hothead.

"So," said Leo, "How is the Shredder doing?"

"I wouldn't know," I said, "He's after me, as usual. But I have a feeling that this time, he isn't going to go easy on me, I know that for a fact." Then I got to wondering, what could the Shredder possibly do to me that he hasn't done before, that's if he gets me. I mean, he used me as his personal slave once. Two words. Never. Again. I still have nightmares from that experience. And yes, I still get nightmares at 17, it aint that weird, I think. Casey doesn't know though. I don't want him to get all worried over me and what not. All I need is him breathing down my back.

"Uh, guys," I said, "I have a feeling that someone will be dropping by tonight."

"I hope its April," said Mikey happily.

"I don't think that's what she meant," said Leo, "I think she meant like the foot or someone like that."

"I don't know who," I said, "All I know is that I'm getting a bad feeling about something and it won't be pretty at the end." _I actually do know whose coming after me. Its Shredder himself. What I didn't tell them is that he's most likely going to do something unthinkable. I don't even know what that is. All I know is that I need to get out of this place before anything bad happens. On top of that, if my theory that Shredder is coming after me personally, I so don't want anyone to fight my battle for me. I don't want to see anyone get hurt, unless it's Shredder himself. I hate that guy already._

"Guys," I said, "I'm really tired so I'm going to bed. See ya later." Ten minutes later, I was going around, trying to find the Shredder before he found me. What Casey and the turtles don't know, won't hurt them, right?

-------

"Not again," Casey nearly yelled.

"What do you mean not again?" asked Leonardo.

"Kris had snuck out again. Guess she didn't want the 'people' to get to us and harm us. We better go after her, even if we aren't supposed to. I don't want her to get harmed in any way, shape or form.


	5. Encounters with Tony and the Foot

I knew for a fact that Casey, Leo and Mikey would come looking for me. The one place I knew they would look first is at the turtle's home in the abandoned subway place, so I knew that the place was out of reach for me to go. So as far as what I'm planning, it's all good. Now, the only thing I need to do is find out where my brother's at to get all the info about the Shredder. I can't believe I have to talk to him, but he will be giving me valuable information about what Shredder is planning. There's always a catch to what he tells me. Last time, which was like six months ago, I had to make up some bullshit about the turtles heading from their home to go find the foot. Luckily for me, he knew that I was bsing him and never told that to Shred dude. Anyway, by the time I found my brother, there was at least five other foot ninjas near him. So I stayed back in the shadows and just listened.

"I thought you said she would be here," one of them said.

"I thought so too," said Tony-my brother, "Guess she wimped out on me. Unless, she actually knew that this ambush was going to happen. She is very good at telling those kinds of things.

"Which is why we need her," another said, "Tatsu is not going to be happy when we don't bring the prize back."

"I know that Bill, but then the turtles will come after us and that's not good. And from what I hear, they have a very good fighter on their side now, not including Kris. I think I heard his name was Casey, I'm not sure."

"We'll you got that right," I muttered underneath my breath and the next thing I knew, one of the foot looked my way. _Shit_, I thought,_ I was just getting comfortable position and I had to go ruin. Damn. Now, have to go be all ninja like and get out of here quick._ I jumped up to the roof above me and ran in the direction of where the turtles live. I looked behind me to see if anyone was following and, as usual, some foot ninja people were following me. Skidding to a stop, I turned around and went into my fighting stance. But before I could attack them, Casey, Leo and Mikey were there in front of me with someone saying, "We got them, just go."

"Thanks guys," I told them, "I'll go warn Ralph and Donnie."

"We'll hold them off, just get to safety." I started to head off in the opposite direction, but was caught by my brother.

"What do you want?" I spat at him.

"It's not what I want, traitor, it's what Tatsu, more importantly Shredder, want with you. If you just come with me peacefully, then I won't have to harm you in any way, shape, or form."

"Why would I want to go with you? If you hadn't joined the foot, none of this would have happened and we wouldn't be fighting each other. So whose fault is this now? Not exactly mine."

"Well if you hadn't decided to go to the good side and get the rat like Shredder told you, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"I would have figured out eventually that I'm not cut out for being in the foot, but I guess Splinter just helped find that out easier, faster, and less painful for you guys."

"Well," he said, "Since you put it that way, you do have a point."

I grinned and just walked away. He jumped in front of me and said, "You're not getting away from me that easily."

"Sure," I said while kicking him in the face, "Not getting away from you that easily." I dropped kicked him just as he regained his balance. "Oh wait I have to tell you something, come here Tony." He walked up to me. I leaned in and said, "This is what I have to say to you." I jabbed him in the jaw and he stumbled back. I just continued walking to the lair without any interruptions. Just as I was about to enter, I saw that some things had been broken down and I ran into the lair. I saw that Ralph and Donnie had their work cut out for them. I grabbed the nearest weapon- which happened to by my Sais that I bought- and dove into the fight saying, "Need any help Ralphie boy." I had pulled one of the foot off of Ralph and he just grunted.

"Thanks," he mumbled, "Just keep your head in the fight and remember what side you're on."

"Will do boss man." Within ten minutes, most of the foot ninja was gone and there was only one or two still down here that were unconscious.

"Well," I said, "That was easy. Now I came down to tell you that Casey, Leo, and Mikey were in the same situation but you two were in the same one, so I'm guessing that they're done and about to enter in three, two, and one." Right on cue, Casey, Leo, and Mikey came in celebrating like they always do.

"Woah," said Casey, "What happened here?"

"What do you think," Ralph said, "We got bombarded with foot ninja's and then she comes along and helps up. We win and here you guys are, in a messed up version of our layer."

"What he means is that foot ninja came here probably looking for either me or Splinter, battled the two turtles while breaking a lot of shit, I come to see that the place is a wreck, I help and we win. And in the end, Ralphie-boy still doesn't trust me. I don't get why either."

"Whatever," said Raphael, "All I know is that we need to get this place in order and we better start now because we have a long day of training tomorrow."

There were scattered yeas and groans before we actually started. Just the way I wanted to end my day, cleaning up the place because people just had to mess it up. What joy.


	6. Unexpected Encouters

"Where am I and where's Casey?" I questioned sleepily. I got up and sat on the side of the bed, surveying the scenery around me. Within a few seconds, I realized that I was at the turtles' home.

"Must've fallen asleep at the Turtles place," I thought out loud, "Might as well eat their food." As soon as I got out side of the room I was in, I was tackled by a five foot five turtle. I groaned when I hit the floor. "Your floor is really hard."

"Sorry dude," said Mikey, "Need a hand up?"

"Thanks," I said while grabbing his hand, "So what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes. Man, do I love pancakes."

"I was half expecting pizza from how much you turtles love pizza. Anywho, what time is it?"

"Eleven," said Leo while walking in.

"Shit, Casey's going to kill me."

"No I'm not," said Casey, "I called school. I kind of thought you might've needed the day off and you told me yesterday that you were going to train with Splinter."

"That's right," I said while putting my head on the table. "What I need is like a week of hibernation."

"Humans don't hibernate, bears do," said Leo.

"Shut up, I just need sleep. I haven't gotten much lately because of things."

"Too much work?"

"No Mikey, I've been out and about doing horrible deeds in the city." I said very sarcastically.

"Who are you, Raphael? Don't be hot-headed."

"Well, gee, I can't help it when everyone's bothering me. Now, if you let me be, I'm going to the dojo to work off some of my anger. If you know what is best, you will stay away for at least an hour." I said as I slammed the door to the dojo to emphasize my point. After I warmed up, which lasted for a good half an hour, I just started wailing on the punching bag in there. I imagined that it was the Shredder or Tony and how much I wanted to punch their heads into their bodies. Sometime, I just wish people would leave me alone just by the way I act. If I start acting a certain way, it means leave me the hell alone, I'm not in the mood to talk. Example being just what happened with Mikey and I. It wasn't even all his fault, but it was for bothering me. Right after I gotten in here, I felt really bad for yelling at him. Now that I feel better I should go and apologize for the way I acted. Just as I was about to leave, somebody grabbed my shoulder. Instinctively I swung my arm around and hit the dude behind me in the head, which sent him to the floor. But I realized that it was Tony and said, "What are you doing here Tony? And how did you get in here without the turtles and Splinter knowing?"

"I'm not here to fight, Kris," he said, "I'm here to come to the good side."

"Likely story. Did Shredder tell you to tell me that? Very good story. So, really, why are you down here?"

"I'm being serious. I'm tired of Shredder pushing me around like a dog. He's been ten times worse since you left."

"Really?" I questioned, "He's always been bad, so how do you think it's been worse?"

"He thinks you were a prodigy for the foot. He says that you were supposed to take over for the clan, but when you left he started. He started going on and on in trying to find you. Every time we captured you, you always found a way to get out."

"Because, jackass," I said while grabbing his collar, "I realized that he was the enemy, not Splinter. And I was taught the art of invisibility. That's why I got out. Now if I were you, I would leave before I get the turtles on you. Now go." He scrambled up and left the dojo with remarkable timing. Now that was confusing. I might have to tell Splinter about this. As I turned around to go find him, I jumped back and saw Splinter. "Dude, when did you get there Splinter?"

"I heard the whole conversation my child, please sit down." I sat down and he continued, "Why did you not believe him?"

"Because he's lied to me before and I had no reason to believe him. I know that Shredder was and is bad."

"I believed that he was telling the truth. Take some time to think about what he said for awhile and take in consideration that he was telling what is true."

"Okay Splinter," I said, "I'll go up to the surface and think about it. See you later." I got up and went to find a way out to get to the surface. Well, at least I have a lot to think about until I find a way up there.


	7. Tony's tale

Tony's POV

"Because jackass," she said to me, "I realized that he was the enemy, not Splinter. And I was taught the art of invisibility. That's why I got out. Now if I were you, I would leave before I get the turtles on you. Now go." I got up and ran out of the dojo as fast as I could. I couldn't believe that she wouldn't believe me. I was even telling her the truth. The best guess I could guess is that in my past, I've lied and scammed her before. Why she didn't believe me now, I don't know.

Once I found a ladder to get out of this place, I scurried up it. I looked around to see where I was at and saw that I was near where April lived. I took a deep breath in and walked over to her house. Once there, I knocked at her door, only to have Casey answer it. He quickly went into fighting position. Just as he was about to attack, I went into a somewhat fetal position and said, "I'm not here to fight."

"Is a big, bad foot clan ninja afraid of me?"

"Yes," I said, "And I'm not part of the clan anymore. They're looking for me as we speak. Please, just let me explain myself."

"Come in, but just be aware, I don't fully trust you."

"I know that you don't fully trust me and I don't expect you too." I walked into the house and it seems very nice. It was very different from what I'm used to, which was a warehouse. Not even my parents home looked like this.

"Casey, who was at the door?" said a woman while she came down the stairs. Once she saw me, she did exactly what Casey did and went into a fighting position. I jumped back and said, "I'm not here to fight, I'm here to make amends."

"I don't trust you," she said, "But if Casey let you in then I shouldn't worry too much. So explain yourself."

"So," I said while sitting on the couch, "About two months ago, the Shredder told me that he wanted me to go find Sam, my sister as you may know. He told me that when I found her, that I should capture her and bring her back to him."

"Wait, I thought her name was Kris?"

"She changed her name to try and hid from the clan, but didn't work. Anyway, so every time I failed to bring her back to him, he would get more and more angry. And the third time I failed, he started. He would just go at it every day and worse every time I failed. The last time, I went to him to tell him I failed him, again, he just exploded and started at everyone in the room at the time. I was lucky to only get a few blows in before I managed a way out. Once I got out, I went to go search for Kris, only to realize that she wouldn't believe me that I didn't want to be in the clan anymore. But I thought I try to talk to her and make her believe me. I eventually found her in the dojo working off some steam and just as she was about to leave, I grabbed her from behind. She swung and hit me in the eye. She then realized that is was me and thought I was down there for Shredder. I then told her that I wanted to go to the good side, but she didn't believe me. I knew that it was coming, but I tried explaining myself and she still didn't believe me. She then called me a jackass and told me to leave. I left and that's how I ended up here, at your place April."

"How did you know my name?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I had to spy on you for awhile a long time ago. I don't even remember what for."

"Okay, could I have some proof that Shredder did these 'horrible deeds' to you." Said Casey while air quoting around 'horrible deeds'. I took off my shirt to reveal a bunch of new and old scars. I also revealed fresh bruises and some old ones that have been there for awhile. "Believe me now April?"

"Oh my God, I didn't know that Shredder had this kind of power."

"He has more power than he leads on," I said, "Now if you still don't believe me I'll just leave."

"No, I believe you at least," said April, "But that doesn't mean I still trust you. I mean I trust you, just not a whole lot."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that and I'm sorry if I attract foot ninjas."

"No worries, I'm used to it from Kris and boy did she attract a lot."

"Yea," I said, "That was mostly my fault. Oh and something's at your window."

Casey went over by the window only to bombarded with the four turtles and Kris.

"Casey," said Kris, "You will never guess what happened to me…"

"I guess what you're going to tell him has something to do with me and don't attack me because what I told you earlier was true."

"Yea right punk," she said, "Take it to the judge." She said while she came after me and I jumped behind April as Casey grabbed a hold of her.

"Kris, he was telling you the truth. See all the battle scars he has?" Casey said while I straightened up and went over to them. He continued on saying, "Those scars are from the Shredder himself. He wanted your brother to capture you so he could do that to you. Am I right Tony?"

"Yes, he tells the truth. Now do you believe that I was telling the truth earlier?"

"Well, yea, now I do. I'm sorry I didn't believe you earlier, its just you history in lying and deceiving."

"I know," I said, "I forgive you, for now. But since we're now on the same side, we have a better chance in beating Shredder."

"Not necessarily," she said, "Remember, he stronger than he looks. He likes to play like he's weak."

"Yea, that is true."

"Woah," said the turtle in the orange bandana, "I am so lost. Could someone like pick me up and tell me what's going on."

"Don't worry about it Mikey," said April, "You'll get it eventually."

"Okay dude."

"Wait, wait, wait. We're just letting him in on our side just like that? What are you people crazy, he's part of the foot."

Just as I was about to say something, Kris said, "Don't even try fighting with Raphael, he's a hot head. Go blow off some steam, red-head."

He growled at Kris and I and went charging out of Aprils place.

"He won't be back for awhile," said Casey, "Now don't you guys have some training to do with Splinter? Cause if you did, it was supposed to start ten minutes ago. Its ten after noon."

"Shit," Kris said, "We better head out. See you people later." The three turtles and Kris ran out through the window and ran off into the distance.

"Man, so this is the kind of life Kris was living for the past couple of years. Its so weird."

"You'll get used to it," April said, "Now lets get to those wounds and bruises." I went over to her and she started working on me.


	8. What happens after practice

**A/N: sorry for the long update, kind of hit a road block but finally updated, again, two months later. But anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Kris' POV

"I won't be able to move for a month." I said while flopping onto the nearest thing possible. Man, did my body ache so much.

"That's what you get for having a temper," said Leo, "You know, if you didn't let Mikey or Ralph get under your skin, you wouldn't have had to do so many back flips."

"Gee, never thought of that Leo, maybe I'll remember that for the next time Ralph is being a hot head or when Mikey's annoying me with his jokes. No offense Mikey, you're awesome and all, its just that I'm not in the mood."

"No problem, I guess I should be more aware of everyone's mood." Mikey said while giving me one of his goofy grins that I couldn't help but just smile at.

"You know, I still can't believe you guys just let that foot ninja in," said Raphael, "If I was you guys, I wouldn't have let him in, he could betray us."

"You know I could have betrayed you guys a long time ago, but I haven't yet have I?" I said while giving him my infamous death glare.

"No, but that's not the point. The point being is that he could be tricky and he has been deceitful right Kris?"

"Well yea," I said while relaxing my look to a softer one, "But that doesn't mean he hasn't changed, but you do have a point. Oh by the way, do you even trust me?"

"More than him of course, but your different, there's something about you that makes me believe you're on my side."

"Well, anyway, I have to go back to April's. I have some questions for you know who."

"Dude, can I come?" Michelangelo asked with pleading eyes. I really wanted to tell him no, but both him and I knew that I couldn't do that do him, "Sure, I could use some company on the way there." We walked out into the sewer and I turned to Mikey and said, "Why did you really want to come?"

"Well," he said while pushing me to walk, "I wanted to actually be some help and I wanted to see Casey and April."

"Figures," I said while rolling my eyes, "So, what's it like, ya know, actually fighting Shredder?"

"You mean you never fought him, like ever?"

"No, I was way too afraid too. He just had some sort of presence over me, and that is why I stayed with the foot as long as I did."

"Then you found Splinter, right?"

"Exactomundo," I said, "We should probably start heading up since April lives right around here." We then went up the ladder and saw that Tony was exiting April's house. I walked over to him and said, "Why are you still here, I thought you had to go someplace?"

"Where would I go to? I mean I left the Shredder and you know our parents would never let me back in again."

I gave him a look and said, "Whatever, we need to head inside anyway." Mikey and I walked into April's apartment and saw that Casey was still there. He looked at me and said, "You know, I'm getting a bad vibe off of Tony ya know."

"Yea, same here," I replied back, "Hey Mikey, can you go find April?" He nodded his head as I turned back to Casey saying, "You know what, we need to have a talk with Raphael about Tony too, cause he's been getting that feeling too."

"You know he followed you right?"

"Of course," I said while turning to the red-clad turtle, smiling. "You should really be quieter when you are following me. I knew you were following me ever since I had left your place. But anyway, us three are having an conference tomorrow to discuss things."

"Conference about what," Michelangelo said while re-entering the room with April.

"Nothing that concerns you Mikey," I said, "But you two should get back to your place and Casey and I will get back to his. So see ya guys later."

They nodded and we all headed off our separate ways.

Zzzzzz

"Did they take the bait?" asked the Shredder.

"Don't they always?" said Tony, "But I almost failed because my sister didn't trust me at first, but man, does this makeup work really well. Though there is something that tells me that she still doesn't trust me whatsoever, so I've got to be aware of that when I am with them. But I think our plan will go right. And when this plan succeeds, the turtles will be gone, Splinter dead and Kris back with us."


	9. The Dream and telling the Turtles

**Authors Note: Man, its been over two months since I've updated. Thats because I've had writers block and when I finally got an idea, my labtop had to go to the maintanence center. And now that I have it back, I am able to update this story. Hope you like the chapter, nothing really happens in this particular chapter. But anyway, on with the story. Please read and review.**

* * *

"_The outside world rejects you," said the Shredder, "We are your family and I am your father. Remember that." That was the first time I realized that the outside world did reject me and that he was my father. I then remember go up to him and becoming a full-fledged ninja. After that, I was taking on jobs that he told me to do. I remember this one job in particular that he had me do. He had me find the Splinter and kill him. That was the first time he told me that. I looked at him in confusion and said, "Kill him?"_

"_Did I stutter?" he asked, "I said kill him, no matter the cost. And if you see the turtles, harm them too. Got it?"_

"_Yes, sir," I said while running out of the lair. Once outside of the lair, I hunched over to catch my breath. Once I got straighten up, I thought, 'He's never asked me to actually kill someone before. Sure, I have beaten people up for him, along with stealing stuff, but never kill. I'm not sure that's even right. Whatever he doesn't know, won't kill him.' So I continued on the path I was going towards. I then went down the man hole. Once down there, I had my instincts take the lead and went towards the direction I thought was right. Five minutes later I was at the turtles and Splinter's home. I opened the door as quickly and as quietly as I could. Almost instantly, I found Splinter with one of his turtles. I'm not sure which one, but all I know is that I must eliminate them. Just when I was about to do it, there was a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see that it was Splinter himself. I jumped back and said, "How did you do that? I didn't even see you move whatsoever."_

"_My child, it's called the art of invisibility. Now, what are you doing here?"_

"_Shredder wants you eliminated, so he sent me down here to do it. And if there was any turtles, I should harm them."_

_Splinter looked at me and said, "You do not look like you would want to hurt anybody."_

"_Why would you say that? I'm a cold blooded killer." I said while putting a spear into his body. I then spun around and started wailing on the turtle that was there. In a number of minutes, I had the turtle down on his knees begging for life. I laughed menacingly and gave him a look like 'you know that you're going to die.'_

I shot out of my bed. Man, why did that dream have to happen. Just then Casey ran into my room saying, "What happened?"

"Just a bad dream, that's all. " I said while laying back down on the bed.

"Okay, whatever you say." He said while walking out of the room. I then turned onto my side and stared out of the window. It was times like these that I wish I never been part of the foot. All the times I had to do things for the Shredder, not knowing that he was just using me. It didn't hit me until the one assignment he had me do that I realized was not what I wanted to do in life. I then decided that I wanted to leave the foot clan, which was harder than it seemed cause the Shredder kept a head count of everybody. But I eventually got out and here I am, living with Casey.

The next thing I knew, I was running thru the sewage system under the city trying to get the turtles place. I knocked on their door. Once it flew open, I said, "You do know that Tony is lying right?"

"Yea right," said Donatello, "Those bruises and sit were real, there's no way that make-up could do that kind of stuff."

"Hello! There's a thing called movie make-up, which makes it look as real as it can get."

"Don't worry," said Ralph, "I believe you even though nobody else does. Now come on, you look like you need sleep. You can just bunk in my bed tonight."

"Thanks, dude. I need sleep now that you think about it. What time is it anyway?"

"Little after 1, now go to bed you." I nodded my head and went off to the bed that I was using tonight. 'At least two people believe me,' I thought, 'Ralph and Casey. Now all we need to do is convince everybody that Tony is lying about which side he was on.'


	10. Dream Number 2 and the start of a story

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long update, I've been not in a writing mood lately and this just popped into my head randomly today. So I hope everyone likes it. Thanks. Read and Review please.**

**

* * *

**"_So," Tony said, "Been going behind the Shredders back lately, have you?"_

"_No," I said sternly. The truth is that I have been going behind the Shredders back for almost three months now. "Why would you think such things? How could I ever go behind the Shredders back, I have a loyalty to him, you should know that the best."_

"_Then explain this," he said while bringing a katana out from the shadows, "Where did you get this from."_

_I quickly grabbed it and said, "That's none of your business, I get things my own way, you should know that. Plus, you never know when you will need a katana. Plus, I don't go around asking you questions, now do I?"_

"_No," said the Shredder coming out of the shadows, "But I wanted him too. These past three months I've noticed that your fighting style has changed dramatically. You are more agile, faster and even stronger, stronger than most of the ninja's that I have trained personally. I just wanted to know why. Now tell me, Sam, what have you been doing these past three months? Fighting with Splinter."_

"_Why would I fight with Splinter?" Now that was a total lie, that's why I'm becoming a better fighter. "The reason I'm getting better is because I've encountered the turtles you speak of almost on a daily basis. This is why I'm becoming a better fighter."_

"_Liar," said Tony while putting my katana against my throat, "I know you're lying to him. I've seen her go down to the turtles hideout in the sewers, she goes there and trains almost on a daily basis. Trust me Master Shredder I've never lied to you, so why would I start now. While she has been lying to you since you sent her on a mission to kill Splinter, which she and the other ninja failed to do. So who do you believe master?"_

"_Right now," he breathed, "I believe you Tony since Sam over here has been randomly disappearing when we need her the most," he said while putting his fist up against my chin._

"_Now what are you going to do Sam? You're tapped and either way you move, you're trapped and bound to get some scarring in some fashion. What are you going to do?"_

"_Did you forget Tony?" I asked him, "Did you forget that I'm a better fighter than you are?" I said while kicking him where the sun don't shine and grabbed my katana out of his hand. I spun around, kicked him in the head and said, "I guess you were right when you said that I was becoming a better fighter _Master Shredder_, that is one thing that I'm positive of." I glanced at Tony who was getting up and raced out thru the doorway. But I couldn't get far when someone grabbed me from behind and gave me kind of shot that made me sleepy, within a matter of minutes. Next thing I knew I was locked up against a fence and Tatsu was in front of me. I said, "Where am I, Tatsu?"_

_He grunted at me and said, "You are here because you defied Master Shredder and by lying to straight to him. Now what have you learned?"_

"_That you have an ugly face?"_

_He grunted at me and walked off into other direction. I looked off to where he went and though, 'Well, I'm in a predicament now aren't I? How will I get out of this one?' As if someone was reading my mind, there was a man that appeared in front of me and I said, "Who are you?"_

"_You Kris?"_

"_Whats it to ya?" I spat back._

"_Well Splinter wanted me to come down here and see what you were doing and it seems like I had good timing."_

"_Watch out," I said to him. He turned around, but got hit in the shoulder by Tony. _

"_What are you doing here?" asked Tony._

"_Here to help."_

"_Okay," he said while taking the weapon out of his shoulder, "Make sure she does nothing funny, okay?" Tony turned away and left us._

"_Wow he's weird."_

"_Totally," I said, "And I'm related to him."_

I woke up to the turtles shouting about something or another. But then I heard an all to familiar voice right next to me saying, "Why did you run off like that Kris? You had me worried."

"Well, my dream from earlier shook me up kind of badly so I ran here to try and see it would help, but all I ended up with is another strange dream. I don't know what to do?"

"I can help my child," Splinter said appearing out of nowhere, "Follow me."

"Sure dude." I said while getting up and following him. When we finally stopped, we were in the dojo.

"Sit my child," he said, "And start from the beginning."

"Well," I said, "It all started with my brother, as you may know."


	11. Diving into the Past: Part One

**Authors Notes: Splinter knows about Kris' nightmares without her telling him. This is the story behind Kris' history with the foot. The italics are the actual going back in time part and the not italics are present time, just as an fyi.**

* * *

"As you may know, Master Splinter, I was twelve when I started realizing my brother was home less and less often," with that I dove into my story

_It was about 9 pm and at our house that means lights out and sleeping. The only thing is that my older brother, Tony, has been out way past curfew. The thing is, my parents didn't even know he wasn't home and today was the day that changed my life, or so I liked to think. But anyway, I was just about fast asleep when someone started shaking me awake. Once I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I said, "Why are you waking me up mom, I was almost asleep."_

_"Its me Tony, not mom."_

_"Where have you been? I've been," I wasn't able to finish my sentence because Tony had put his hand over my mouth and shushed me by saying, "Mom and dad can't know about me leaving here, ever. Promise me you won't tell them what I'm about to tell you, then show you, okay?"_

_I nodded my head and he continued on saying,_

"So wait," said Mikey, "He asked you not to tell your parents and you agreed?"

"I was like 9, geez let me continue," I responded and continued on with the tale.

_He continued on saying, "Well, you know that I haven't been home during the night and returning before mom comes and wakes me up? You see, I've been at this place, its like a kind of hideout for people who are with this group called the Foot Clan, who is ran by this guy called the Shredder. Following me so far?"_

_I nodded my head._

_"Well, its so secret that no one knows about it, not even the police, so if you go and tell out parents, I, along with the rest of the people there, will be in deep, deep trouble. We would be in deep trouble because of our leader, who I mentioned earlier, will get very angry and will do unthinkable things. So, please don't say anything, please?"_

_"I won't say anything Tony," I said while looking at my bedroom door, "Now what did you want to show me?"_

_"Come with me," he said while going to the window. I nodded my head, put my shoes on, and headed out the window with my brother. Once we were in the alley, we started to head out of town. 'Man, I should have put on a hoodie before I left the home,' I thought, 'Hopefully we get there soon, before I freeze to death.'_

_As if Tony was reading my mind, he gave me his sweater. I looked up at him and he said, "You looked cold, so I gave you my sweater."_

_"Oh," I said while he looked around cautiously. He then whispered, "You can never be too careful getting here. You never know who is following you. Now to get to that building over there, you have to go under this fence right here. I'll demonstrate." He went under the fence, since there was a hole in the ground, big enough to fit a human thru. Then I followed suit and did the same thing. Once I was on my feet, he started running towards the entrance. I had a hard time keeping up, but I eventually got to the door. When we got inside, I heard loud music blaring and saw that it was like an arcade, but even cooler. There were arcade games, places to skate, and a bunch of other things that I couldn't even see. My brother snapped me out of my daze and said, "You think this is awesome? There's a bunch more that you don't even know about."_

_"Dude," I said, "How come you didn't tell me about this sooner? I would've come with you all this time. You should never have kept this from me. And I swear I'll never tell anyone about this."_

_"Good, now follow me. You know how you said you wanted to learn some martial arts? Well, I could get something going so you could learn."_

_"Oh my god, I love you Tony."_

_We then went thru the building and ended up in front of a bald guy with a mustache. To me, he looked kind of scary._

_"Master Tatsu, I have finally recruited my sister and she is interested in learning the way of the foot."_

"So, you basically went there knowingly?"

"Well," I said, "When I was nine, I didn't know what I was getting into."

"You joined the foot on your own will," Raph nearly yelled, "How the hell should we believe you?"

"Why the hell shouldn't you?" I said nearly as loud, "I'm here aren't I? Now let me continue."

_He grunted at my brother and then turned to my direction. He walked around me, looked at me up and down, then finally said, "She is tiny, yet powerful. She will do well with us. Follow me." He turned around and went down the hallway. My brother nudged me to start walking and we followed him. What seemed like ten minutes later, we were in a huge room that had bleachers all the way around it. In the center, there was a man that looked like he had a can opener on top of his head. Tatsu went up to him and started saying stuff in a hush tone. He then bowed and left the room. The guy with the can opener on his head got up and turned around to us. I immediately went behind my brother because this dude kind of creped me out. My brother turned to me and said, "He's a good guy, don't be afraid of him, okay?"_

_I nodded my head and stood next to my brother. My brother then kneeled and said, "Master Shredder, this is my sister, Sam, she is interested in joining the foot, but will like to get some training, can I have permission to start having someone giving her lessons?"_

_He breath was easy to hear because of the mask over his mouth. "I grant permission. And Sam, you have to prove yourself, so behave."_

_"Yes Master Shredder," I said while bowing to him. I then turned and left the room. Man, was my heart pounding so hard that I thought I was gonna lose my life. That was one of the scariest things in my life. _

"That was the end of the beginning, but I didn't know about it at the time," I explained, "You'll know what I mean when I get to the next part."

"Dude, the foot seems like, really tough," Mikey said, "How could you have stood it?"

"I don't even know dude."


	12. Diving into the Past: Part Two

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long update, just started college and all. So I hope you forgive me and this is a somewhat filler chapter, but not really. Hope you like it. Read and Review. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

_It was nearing midnight at the moment. It was July 16__th__, meaning that it was summer vacation, meaning my parents didn't expect me to be up until almost 11. It was the typical 12 year old life, for someone who is in the Foot anyway. Going from my bed to the door, I pressed my ear to the door to make sure that no one was up and sure be it, both my parents were either sound asleep or reading their book in their own room/den. I was grateful for that because when they are awake, they tend to come in and check up on me when they think I'm asleep. But, since their asleep, I put on some jeans and a sleeveless t-shirt since I have definition in my arms now. I then went out my window and went down the fire escape. My parents made the stupidest mistake when they put this fire escape when I was younger; it makes it easier for me to escape away to my true family. Once I was down in the alley, I started walking towards the hideaway at, I don't even know where, Tony never told me, only showed me how the hell to get there. Yes, I'm twelve and I swear, what are you going to do about it, shoot me?_

_I was about halfway there, when I decided that I would take a detour down into the sewers to try and get an understanding of where everything was at. Plus, my brother told me that taking the sewers were easier to take to the hideout because you don't get seen as easily and the cops aren't questioning why you are out so late. I was down there no more than five minutes when I heard distant, what sounded like, skateboarding coming from behind me. I quickly found a shadow to hide in for when whoever was skateboarding came past me. It was a good two minutes of waiting before they actually passed me and when they did, I accidentally let out a small gasp for what I saw was a giant turtle with a orange cloth wrapped around his eyes._

"Told you guys I wasn't kidding, I did tell you someone was down there with us. Oh yea." And he did his normal victory dance while everyone else rolled their eyes, even Splinter, which was surprising. I ignored it and continued on with the story.

_I quickly clamped my hands over my mouth and went up against the wall, hoping that he doesn't see me or even heard me. Of course, the giant turtle stopped because obviously he had heard me. He turned around and started looking around to see where the sound was coming from. Praying to God, I hoped he wouldn't come near the shadow I was in. Thankfully, he stopped just before he came into the shadow. But then he did something I never thought he could do. He talked and said, "I could've sworn I heard something coming from over here. Better go tell the others that we're not the only ones down here tonight." With that, he had gone back to skateboarding and skated off. Once I knew for sure he was gone, I went into the light and was breathing slightly heavy. Man that was a close call. Next time I'm down here, I have to make sure that I avoid the giant walking, talking turtles. As I continued on thru the sewers I keep thinking that I had someone following me but I knew that there wasn't. I knew that because I had a really excellent sense of when someone is following me and when someone isn't._

_I was coming close to where I had to get out of here when, this time, I heard multiple voices coming from behind me. Again, I quickly went into the shadows and stood there, knowing that they could pass me. And sure enough, they pass me up and stop roughly 15 feet away from me. I quickly recognized the one turtle from earlier, the one with the orange cloth. But this time, there were two more turtles with him. One with a red cloth tied around his eyed and sounded like he had a rough Brooklyn accent to him. The other one had a blue cloth around his eyes and he sounded like he was very smart._

_From what I could hear, they were talking about strategies of finding whoever was down here with them, which was me, knocking me senseless and taking me to their leader. Oh boy. I am totally screwed if they find me. But, I'm pretty sure that I could take them. I'm not totally sure though. They stopped talking for a moment and looked over in my direction before they started conversing again. I backed up slowly before I hit something with my back and thankfully, it didn't make any noise whatsoever. As I turned around to see what I hit, I realized that it was the ladder I was looking for to get up to the surface and quickly climbed up it and re-surface to clean air. Well, the air is not that clean but it sure sounded good when I said it._

_After I put the sewer cover on, I checked my surroundings to make sure that I was in the right place and sure enough, I was. I could see the hideout just across the semi-large lake. Man, I knew for sure that people notice that I'm late, because usually around this time, I'm playing pool with some of the guys, whooping all their asses. And yes, when I say guys, I mean actual guys. But anyway, I started walking to the bridge like structure that leads over to the island which holds the hideout. As I was crossing it, I realized that there was someone behind me, so I turned around me and saw that it was only Bill. I let out a breath and said, "I thought you were someone else man." Bill was my brothers friend and we're on good terms, but we ain't friends._

"_Who'd you think I was anyway?" he said while coming up to me._

"_I dunno, that's why I turned around dummy."_

_He laughed and said, "Why are you just getting here? You're usually here at least 20 minutes before I am. So what kept you?"_

"_I got lost in the sewer. No biggie." After that, we fell into a comfortable silence. When the fence came, we both went under like pro's and started dashing off towards the door. Just as we went thru the double doors, we heard the loud gong go off. Everyone knew the drill and went to the arena and knew that Master Splinter would be talking to us. With all the rustle and bustle getting there, I paid no attention to people who bumped or got shoved into me because I'm still young and yata yata. But then I felt someone grab my arm. I looked up to see that it was Tony. He looked at me and said, "Put this on. Hope it's the right size and I see you have your headband. Wear it."_

_After I put on the suit my brother motioned for me to follow him. I did as I was told and followed him. He led me to the actual floor of the arena. Wait, this meant that I was actually going to become a full fledge Foot. We went over to one side of the arena, stood there proudly, and waited for Master Shredder. Ten minutes later, he shows up and walked in all dramatic like. He stops in the middle of the floor, waiting for Tatsu to bring back his cape, revealing spikes on his shoulders. He then looks up at everyone, looking at them slowly before going to the next group. The Shredder then starts saying, "Today is a special day. Today, there is someone that gets the honor of becoming one of the highest part of us, a ninja. It is also special because this is not only the youngest, but the first female to receive this honor. This person is none other than Sam, sister of Tony." Tony nudged me to walk up to him, on the red carpet. What are the odds of me being able to walk on a red carpet._

_Once I got to Master Shredder, I kneeled, took off my headband and waited. After about a minute, he put the face mask on. I then stood up, bowed, and went back to my spot. There, I put the headband on. Within a minute, he continued on saying, "Remember one thing, this is your family and I am your father. The outside world rejects you; they will never accept all of you for who you are." With that, he turned around and basically stormed off._

_Once everyone knew he was gone, we all started talking and left to go back to the arcade. Just as I was almost there, I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned around to only reveal my best friend, Kenny. I laughed and said, "Dude, what's up?"_

"_Nothing much. Good job on becoming a full fledge. No one and I mean no one as young as you have ever made it into the elites. Plus, you're a girl and that's amazing."_

_Kenny was 14 and was in the Foot a hell of a lot longer than I was, so I knew he was telling me the truth. I looked at him and said, "Thanks, and are you trying insult me cause if you are, you're doing a really bad job at it."_

"_Not trying to insult you, but seriously, let's go play some pool."_

"_Okay," I said as we went over to the tables. This is the game that always relaxed me and always will._


	13. Diving into the Past: The Final, Part 1

**Authors note: Longest chapter to date for anything that I have written. Anyway, here's chapter 13. Hope you guys like it. ^_^**

_I've been part of the foot now for four years now, meaning that I am now 16. Something that has surprised me within these last four years is that it seems like that I have become Shredders little pet. If that's a good thing, I ain't too sure, but I definitely know that it is a real honor to be his pet. Being his pet means that I can get away with almost anything. Notice how I said almost anything. There have been instances in the past where I have gotten in trouble, but I always had to clean the bathrooms or something like that._

_Something strange though is that my parents have yet to realize what I've been actually doing at night for the past four years. They are completely clueless, it even makes me sick, and I love clueless people, usually. I love 'em because they're the ones that are usually easy to prey on, which is completely nice since Master Shredder loves it when I get the job now. I am very loyal to the Shredder, if you haven't realized that by now._

_But at the current moment, I'm sitting in my room, waiting for my parents to go to their rooms. Luckily for me, that just happened, which I am grateful for. So I did the typical sneaking out of my window and down the fire escape. Once down there, I noticed that Tony was waiting for me, which was odd. I walked up to him and said, "Why are you waiting for me, you never wait for me."_

"_I thought I'd be nice for once," he said while we started walking. What's strange is that I'm getting the feeling that he is hiding something from me. He was hiding something that can be helpful and/or harmful to him or me. Now that's scary. He never hides anything from me._

"_Lets take the sewers, the cops are out," he said while interrupting my train of thought._

_We both headed down to the sewers, only to realize that we had heard voices down there too._

"_Shit, cops are down here to," Tony had said, "You know what to do."_

_I nodded my head and jumped down to the ground. We snuck around all the cops until we had gotten to the man hole that we needed to get to, which was the closest one to the hideout._

_We had hurried out of the manhole, and started walking. But while we were walking across the bridge, I noticed that Tony had a look in his eyes. The kind of look that says I'm proud of something, or someone. Hopefully he was proud of something, namely me. Why he would be proud of me, I have no clue, but hopefully its something amazing. When I mean amazing, I mean like Shredder wants me to do something very honorable and he had already told Tony, which is why he would be proud of me._

_But as we approached the doors, something felt off inside of me, like this isn't where I'm supposed to be. Like I'm supposed to be fighting against the Shredder, not with him. And what's strange is that I've been getting this feeling for the past two months. I wonder what its all about. But like normal, I pushed it aside and walked into the building._

_As I walked in, I noticed Tony and gone to do what ever he does normally. I shrugged and started walking aimlessly around the hangout area. And boy, was it louder than normal today. That's probably because someone had gotten new speakers for this place, finally. The speakers we had been from the '80's, literally. But as I continued to walk around, I had felt a hand on my shoulder. Of course, I tense up a little while I turned around to reveal that it was Tatsu. When I was completely turned around, everything and everyone seemed to go quiet all of a sudden. He then motioned for me to follow him, which I did._

_As I was following him, I noticed that he was taking me into a part of the building that I had never been to before. I was wondering why he was taking me this way, and where he was taking me to begin with. But when he finally stopped, I nearly walked into him since I had spaced out. Where we had stopped, there was a huge set of double doors that looked very expensive. I breathed out very loudly while Tatsu had knocked (more like pounded) on the door. Within two seconds, the doors had started opening to reveal a huge room. And when I say huge, I mean huge._

_When the doors finally opened completely, I saw that the Shredder was sitting in a throne at the back of the room. He looked like he was in a good mood, or so I thought. Tatsu started walking to him, thinking that was the right thing to do, which was correct._

_Just as I approached the Shredder, I kneeled, waiting for him to acknowledge and speak to me. After about a minute or so, he got up from his thrown and walked over to me. When he finally stopped in front of me, he said, "I have a special assignment for you."_

_I immediately stood up, looked in him the eye, and said, "What would like for me to do Master Shredder?"_

_He breathed out and said, "I would like you to go into the sewers, find the rat we have discussed in the past, and kill him."_

_I went wide-eyed. I managed to stutter out, "Kill him? Like, have him dead by my hands?"_

"_Isn't that what I said? Kill the rat, and if the turtles there, kill them to. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes Master Shredder," I said while running out of the room. When I was back in the hangout area, I started slowing down in a walk. Although I hadn't run far, I was out of breath, which was weird. I was in shape, but what the Shredder had asked me to do was messing with my head. He actually asked me to kill someone._

_Just as I was about to leave to go and do my job, I heard someone say, "Did you talk to Master Shredder?"_

"_Of course I did Tony, and if you excuse me, I have a job to do," I said while walking out of the building. As soon as I had walked out, I wished I had grabbed a hoodie. It seemed like it had gotten so much colder out here. I sighed and started off to the nearest manhole. Once at the manhole, I quickly dropped down onto the cement below. As I stood up I realized that I knew how and where to find the rat and his turtles. It seemed like I was having déjà vu all over again. Wow, I just said the meaning of déjà vu after I said it._

_I started heading thru different tunnels and areas and before I knew it, I was at the rats and turtles place. But as I came up to the door, I realized that someone had already broken in. this someone being Tony. Why Tony was there, I have no idea. All I know is that I have to stop him. With that I busted in said, "Tony what the hell are you doing here, you know Master Shredder asked me to do this job."_

"_I'm just here for support. Now kill the rat."_

_I walked in calmly, with a katana in my hand, about to kill the rat. Just as the sword was a half a foot away from his next, I dropped it and roundhouse kicked my brother, who wasn't too far away by surprise. He dropped down to the floor and I walked over to him and said, "If you tell Shredder this, I'll tell mom and dad that you stole that money from the bank and not a robber like the bank said."_

_He looked at me and said, "You wouldn't."_

"_Try me bub."_

_He looked horrified and ran out of the home. I gave a sigh of relief and stood up straight. As I was about to leave, I heard the rat say, "Do not leave child."_

_I turned around, with fear in my eyes and said, "Why not? Master Shredder would like to know what happened here and he should know that I have failed him. By failing him, he will know now that I couldn't kill you."_

"_Lets deal with that later, but for right now, come and sit child."_

_I obeyed him and sat in front of him. After a minute of silence, I finally said, "Why do you want me to stay when I almost killed you not too long ago?"_

"_Because my child, I can see it in your eyes. Your head is telling you that you have a loyalty to the Shredder. Yet, your eyes and your heart tells you other wise. Now tell me child, why are you staying with him when you are losing your loyalty to him?"_

_I looked into my lap and said, "I have no where to go. My family is starting to get suspicious of me and Master Shredder is the only one who accepts me."_

"_Do not say that. You always have somewhere to go; sometimes you just have to look a little longer than you would like. Now my child, I would like you to come here when you feel like you need to talk."_

_I laughed a little and said, "You know, for a rat you are very forgiving. So what is your name anyway?"_

"_My name is not of importance right now. I will tell you when the time comes. But I believe it is time that you leave. My sons will be back soon."_

_I nodded my head and headed back to headquarters._

_*Back at headquarters*_

"_What happen tonight Tony? Did she kill the rat?"_

"_No, Master Shredder, she hasn't. I could feel it in her that she couldn't. But if you want, I could kill the rat and her for you."_

"_Definitely no for your sister, the rat we'll get back to. There is still hope in your sister. We can still bring her back to the foot, back to the way she used to be. The way she was before these turtles showed up on our radar, two month ago. Two long months they have been our enemy and I have a feeling that they will be for a long time."_

"_Yes Master Shredder," Tony said while he left the chambers._

_*Sam's Point of view*_

"_I am terribly sorry Master Shredder," I said while kneeling, "I have failed you. I did not kill the rat nor did I even encounter the turtles. Please give me an acceptable punishment."_

"_No punishment is necessary. This was a test of how far you could go when following orders. This incident proves to me that you are not capable of killing someone yet."_

_With that, my meeting with Shredder was over. For some reason, I had a feeling that he was up to something. What it was, I have no idea. But I can tell you that I will find out what it is._


	14. Diving into the Past: The Final Part

**Authors Note: Its about time that I updated. I think this story is about complete, I think. But, this is the final, final part of the Diving into the Past mini-series in this story. After this chapter, the real plot will start up again, as you see at the end of this chapter. Anyway, sorry for the long update, yet again, hope everyone likes it. Read and review! ^_^**

**

* * *

**_Three months have passed since the Shredder had sent me on the mission to kill Splinter. That mission had ultimately failed, since I hadn't killed Splinter, but instead, started training with him and realized the error of my ways. I had realized that I was only with the Shredder because I had been slightly afraid of what he would do to me if I hadn't done anything he said. Meaning, I did his duties out of fear, not out of loyalty._

_Anyway, I was out on my nightly walk, which I had been doing since about five weeks ago. I'm not really sure why I had picked this habit of walking up, but it did help me think. It helped me realized that I'm not just a pawn is someone's game, but that I could actually act for myself. Also, within these past three months, especially in these past five weeks, I realized that I belong with Splinter and his children, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Or at least that's what I call them anyway. The Shredder would call them, the Turtles from hell. Personally, I could actually care less what he says anymore, it's just a load of bullshit now. I know better than too believe anything that _he _says anymore._

_As I was walking I had found a manhole and went down to the sewers. After that, I had let my feet lead me to where Splinter and his turtles lived. But before I had hit the door where they lived, I jumped up to a pipe and climbed to the small ledge that was right above the door. Luckily, the turtles didn't do anything with the small opening that's between the door and the wall, otherwise, I wouldn't know when to come in._

_Anyway, I squeezed through the small opening, to get inside of their lair. Now, there was still the ledge, but it was only slightly larger than outside, which means I basically have to keep my balance for a while._

_After I had gotten situated, I tuned into the conversation that was being held below me._

"_Mikey," said the red-clad turtle, "We need to go now or Master Splinter will get mad," he said while yanking the orange-clad turtles bandana, thing._

"_Ouch," the turtle cried, "Why'd you have to pull so hard Ralphie? I was about to turn off the video game, I promise."_

"_Yea, and th' Easter bunny is real! Now lets get going!"_

_When I was sure that the turtles had been out of ear shot, I jumped down into their lair and was greeted by none other than Splinter. I bowed to him and said, "Master Splinter, when will I be able to meet the turtles?"_

"_When the time comes my child, but for now, lets talk. What is the Shredder doing?"_

_I took a deep breath in, sat down and said, "Well, I believe that he is on to me. He seems to be keeping me closer to him than ever before. The only time he lets me go on assignments is when I am with someone, that someone being my brother. It seems like he wants me to mess up in some way, shape or form. Plus this last week, every time I went on a walk, there was always someone trailing me. It changed every other day, so I couldn't exactly tell who it was, until today that is. Tonight, I wasn't able to shake the person following me in the sewers. And that person was my brother. He knows me too well and knows when I have someone following me that I try to shake them. But when I was perched up on the ledge, waiting for the turtles to leave, he turned around and went back to the hideout on the island. As long as the Shredder doesn't give the command, no one will attack, so you don't have to worry about that predicament, yet that is._

"_On top of the assignments he has given me, the training he puts me through, and your training, he still expects me to put in extra 'chores' as he would put it. When I say chores, I mean he's making me clean places that are meant to be cleaned by five or six people, and he only has me doing this, no one else. It's like he expects me to do everything for him, just to show him I am still loyal to him. But you know what I say to that. I say that it is a bunch of bull shit, that's what. That's what has been going on. That jackass. Sorry Master Splinter, that is what has been going on."_

_He sat there and pondered the thought. But suddenly, his ears perked up and I knew that I needed to get out of there and out of there fast. So I jumped onto the ledge of where I came from and ran through the underground tunnels as fast as I could before I reached the manhole near the hideout. Once I went through the manhole, I crouched down to catch my breath, and once I had caught it, I walked across the land bridge and went inside the hideout._

_As soon as I walked in, I heard Tony say, "I hear you've been going behind the Shredders back and been seeing that rat friend of the turtles."_

_I turned around and said, "Why the hell would I break the trust of the Shredder and befriend his enemy, the turtles from hell?"_

"_Because you have. I should know, I've been following you around for the past week."_

"_Then you should know I've been going behind his back for more than that."_

"_I've known about it for three months and that's how long you have been going behind Master Shredders back. It has gotten worse over the last five weeks though. Isn't that right Master Shredder?"_

_I turned around to see that Shredder was standing behind me. He looked at me and said, "That is right Tony. I've seen the way you fight now Sam, you mix the way I taught you with the way the turtles have been fighting. Now tell me, where have you been going these past weeks?"_

"_I was going on walks and I haven't betrayed you Master Shredder! You of all people should believe me."_

"_Liar, she's been going behind your back and training with those turtles, see," he said while taking out my katana that I had gotten from Splinter. Before I knew it, I grabbed my katana and said, "You have no idea where I got this, for all you know I sole this."_

"_Bullshit," he replied, "Who are you going to believe Master Shredder? The one who is loyal to you or the one who has been betraying you?"_

"_Right now," he said while breathing, "I believe you Tony."_

"_Plus, who gave you the right to look through my stuff Tony. Sure as hell wasn't me!"_

"_But it was me that asked him to, Sam. Go ahead Tony."_

_Before I knew it, my own brother was attacking me. But I easily dodged everything that he threw at me. I smirked and said, "You may be older and stronger brother. But remember it is me that is quicker and ability to be sly."_

_I was quickly countering everything while simultaneously throwing a few hits here and there. But I missed one hit and before I knew it, he had my arm on my back with my katana at my throat as Tony said, "What happened to being quicker and the ability to be sly? How will get out of this?"_

_The Shredder walked up to me, put his fist with the spikes up to my chin, forcing me to raise it and said, "Yes, how will you get out of this with out some kind of scarring."_

"_I don't know, but this is how I will settle this," I said while kicking Tony where it hurts, grabbing my katana as he fell and started running. I soon ran into Tatsu, but couldn't recall much since he had stabbed me with something that made me drowsy. Next thing I knew, I was chained up to a fence with Tatsu looking at me. I spat out, "What am I doing here, Tatsu."_

_He looked at me and said, "This will teach you to not defy Master Shredder." I rolled my eyes as he walked out._

_I yanked the chains a few times, realizing that they were sturdy and I wouldn't be able to get out of them on my own. Grunting, I was quickly getting angry when someone ran it. He looked like a foot, wore the garment like one, but didn't act like one._

_My brother very quickly entered and said, "Why are you here?"_

"_To help," said the guy, "You know, that's why I have the sword."_

_Tony nodded his head and walked out. The guy shook his head and pulled off the mask_

"_He's a weird one, isn't he?"_

"_I'm related to him, and who the hell sent you?"_

"_Splinter," he said, "I'm here to help you, don't worry. You Kris?"_

"_What's it to ya?"_

_He stood up and said, "I just told you, Splinter sent me."_

_I gave him the 'duh' face and said, "I know that dumbass, but that doesn't mean you will help me, but I believe you for some reason and yes, I am Kris."_

"_Casey, nice to meet you. Now lets get out of here."_

"And to you guys know the rest by now. Sorry it was so long. What's it been two hours?"

"Pretty much," said Leo, "Now that we know that, we understand fully why the Foot is after you. But why did you take so long to tell us?"

"Because, my sons, I asked her to," said Master Splinter, "It was not necessary until now. Now, we need to knock some sense into the Foot. I've got an idea."


	15. An Encounter with the Shredder?

**Authors Note: So I finally updated this fanfic after almost two months, and I finally got back to the actual story play, after the whole diving into the past mini-arc that I had done. Sad to say, I think that I'm almost done with this story, just a couple of chapters left, five or six maybe more maybe less. I'm not really sure. But I hope you guys like it. Read and Review.  
**

* * *

After we had gotten the run down on what to do, the turtles and I had grabbed our weapons and went into the tunnels. I had quickly taken the lead off all the turtles and started going down an all too familiar passageway. Within five minutes, we were by the man hole we needed to be when I said, "I'll go up to make sure no one's coming, in five minutes, come up the manhole and cross the bridge and you will be able to see the hideout. Once there, go straight inside. But watch out, you may get attacked by some of the foot since Casey and I would be causing a commotion most likely. Then just come and find us and help us if needed, okay?"

The turtles nodded their heads while Leo said, "Just don't do anything stupid and for Petes sake, don't get killed."

"I won't," I said while climbing up the ladder. Just as I put on the sewer cover, I heard footsteps. I quickly went into fighting position before realizing that it was Casey. Letting out a sigh of relief, I said, "I wasn't expecting you to be here so quickly. Ready?"

He nodded while saying, "Let's crack some skulls."

With that, we made our way across the dirt bridge and ran to the fence. Quickly and smoothly we made our way under the fence and over to the doors that lead into the hideout. Pressing my head against the door, I pressed my ear against the door and heard nothing. Something wasn't right in there. There was normally noise coming from there, and it's too late for the Shredder to call a meeting, but there was always the slight possibility that he called one. Motioning Casey to come, I quickly went inside, making sure that there was no one there. Fortunately for us, there were at least ten foot members and Tatsu. Going down into a fighting stance, I said, "We meet again Tatsu."

He grunted, raised his and said, "Attack."

I quickly knocked out the first Foot member when Casey said, "Get to the Shredder, now. Leave these guys to me."

"But Case…"

"Don't but me just go."

I nodded my head and ran down thru the first hallway I could. Thankfully, it was the right hallway to get to the Shredders hide out. I took the second hallway that stemmed from this one and the third from that one. In no time, I was at the doors of the Shredder and thanfully, no one has figured out that I was here and Shredder is in his chambers. Putting my head on the door, I heard two voices in there. Starting to eavesdrop, I heard someone say, "Master Shredder, so what you want me to do is to get my sister here so that you could kill her?"

I heard him breathe and say, "Yes. That has been the plan hasn't it. And make sure you get her here this time."

"Yes Master Shredder," said the first voice. Backing away from the door and into the shadows, I saw the door open to see that it was my brother Tony. Once he closed the door, he leaned against the wall right next to it and sat down. The next thing he did had surprised me, he put his hands in his lap and started mumbling, "I don't know what to do anymore. My sister always out smarts me, Bill. I just can't handle this anymore, I really can't. You know how Master Shredder had me trick the turtles and them to make them think that they were on their side, there's a part of me that wants to be on their side. I just, I just…"

The next thing he said I couldn't over hear, so I just let it be, keeping my guard up to make sure this wasn't a trick. It was a good thing I did because within the next two seconds there were two foot members behind me. I turned around and broke their noses within two minutes. After that was taken care of, I spun around to see that my brother was standing there, looking shocked. I scoffed and said, "I'm not surprised that they were here while you were putting on your little show over there. Now are we going to have to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

He threw up his hands and said, "I swear I had nothing to do with them, I had no idea you were even there, please believe me."

"Oh bullshit, you did know that they were there, drop the act already."

"What act," he said, "Whatever you heard was true, I'm sick of the stuff that I do here, it's just that there's nothing that I can do to get out."

"Yes there is," I said coolly, "Just leave, it worked with me. Now get the fuck out of my way or I'll make you."

He threw his hands back up and started walking past me. Making sure he didn't try anything funny, I watched him scoot past me and run down the hallway. When I was sure he was gone, I made my way towards the large doors, took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. As I walked in, I took notice that the Shredder was sitting there, minding his own business, but quite aware that someone entered. When I was halfway to him, he said, "What is the problem, my child."

Laughing, I said, "I'm not your child, last time I checked, Shredder. Or should I say, Oroku Saki."

He quickly stood up and practically ran to me until there was a five foot space between us. He then said, "Where did you hear that name."

"Where do ya think? I know Master Splinter, don't I?"

Next thing I knew, he slapped me across the face and said, "He is not your Master, I am."

I laughed and said, "You shouldn't have done that, you really shouldn't have. Oh, and last time I checked, you weren't my master anymore, Shredder." With that, I back flipped away from him and kicked him in the face while I was at it. When I had landed, I went straight into my fighting stance and waited for a second to see what the Shredder had planned. And just on cue, the turtles had come in thru the doors.

Running up to the Shredder, I quickly kicked him, but when caught it, I spun around and kicked him straight across the face. He let go of my foot and I pushed myself of the ground onto my feet. Once settled, I said, "Last time I remember, you were a lot stronger, so you can't possibly be the Shredder, Bill."

He growled, took off the helmet and said, "How did you know?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because the Shredder wouldn't have slapped me. Plus, I knew something was fishy about Tony when he walked out of here. I know he's in here, so where is he."

"Bring him out boys." Looking to the left of the chair, I saw Tony being lead in by two random members of the organization. Looking closer, I saw his hands were bound and duct tape was over his mouth. Giving a questioning look, I asked, "So Bill, why did you bind one of your own?"

"Oh you mean this piece of trash?" he said, "He's not one of us, not anymore at least."

"What do you mean? He's the one who tried to trick us about being beaten up by the Shredder and get us to trust me and you have to nerve to tell me he's not on your side."

"You do realize that happened more than a month ago," said Leo, "People can change in that short of time, you should know, it happened to you."

"You should listen to your superiors," said Bill, "People can change in a short amount of time."

"Really?" I questioned, "Then how come when I was eavesdropping, I clearly heard Tony say your name. I could've sworn you would have been in here at that time."

"Oh, I was in here at that time," he countered, "But he didn't know that the Shredder and I were going to do a switcheroo, so that's what the two foot members were for. They knew that Master Shredder and I were going to be changing places, so they stalled you. But as for Tony calling me, it was something that we didn't expect. So what we did is that I had answered it and told him that I couldn't talk at the moment."

I charged at him and said, "Liar!"

When I had reached him, I swiped him off of his feet and jumped on top of him and started beating on him while saying, "I know that is not what was happening, now tell me the god-damned truth!"

Out of nowhere, I heard a voice say, "That's enough."

Without thinking, I jumped up onto my feet and looked in the direction of the voice. To my surprise it was Splinter. I relaxed and said, "But Master Splinter, he…"

"Not buts. The child was telling the truth."

"How can he be? I know my brother, he couldn't change in the same amount of time I did."

"No he can't," Splinter said, "He's not you, but he is slowly learning his mistakes on what he's done. But now is not the time discuss this, we need to find the Shredder and I know where to find him. But first, let's go free Casey from his holding place."

"Wait, I thought he was here," I said while looking over at the turtles. I noticed he wasn't there and said, "Shit. I may have become a better fighter, but I've definitely been living with Casey too long."


	16. The End!

**Authors note: So, after not updating for awhile, here it is, the last chapter of this story. I'm actually proud to say that this is the first story I've actually finished on here. ^_^ So hoped everybody enjoys this and be on the look out, there may be a sequel or a parallel to this story coming at you in the near future. On with the story!**

* * *

After an hour of searching, I walked into the same room where I had been captive only months earlier. Even though I'd only been here for a few minutes, it had brought back so many memories, memories that I would love to forget. When I had first stepped into this room, I wanted to bolt right out, but I knew I couldn't.

As I continued to work my way through all the mountains of boxes, I had finally reached the fence to see that Casey was there. I know he hasn't been there for more than a couple of hours, but it seemed like he had been there for ages. Quickly, I had walked over to him and said, "Are you all right Casey?

He looked up, gave me a goofy grin and said, "Looks like the tables are turned. Last time I was the one who saved you and now you're saving me."

"Yea, yea, shut up and answer my question."

"I'm fine," he said when I finally got him free, "But where is everyone else?"

I looked at him and said, "Where do ya think? They're top side fighting with Foot members and what not. Now come on, let's move." As I finished, I bolted down a hallway, Casey closely following me. Unfortunately, we didn't get too far before we were intercepted by Foot members. Instinctively, I went into fighting position and said, "Aren't you guys supposed to be up top side and helping your friends?"

"We were told to stay back to make sure you guys didn't go top side."

"Kris, go, I'll handle them."

"You said that last time," I nearly screamed, "I'm not leaving you."

"I don't care what you want, go. I'll be fine, there aren't as many as last time. Go!"

"Yea, yea, I'm going," I said while taking a path out of here.

By the time I had reached where the whole ordeal between the turtles and the Shredder were at, it had seemed like the turtles were never going to win. But I was still a little too far away to see if they had it in them to win. So I raced to the crowd of teenagers and somehow made my way to the front. Just as I made my way to the front, I looked up to see that Splinter had the Shredder over the edge off the cliff. Letting my gaze go down, I had noticed that Casey had brought the garbage truck so that it was right underneath the Shredder. I broke out into a grin when I had seen the Shredder dive into the truck. And just as I thought, Casey had flipped the lever and said 'oops', causing the cover to come down, crushing the Shredder.

Screaming at the top of my lungs, I raced over to Casey and said, "It's over, it's finally over!"

He hugged me back and said, "I know! But stay here, I have to go do something."

I nodded my head and couldn't stop myself from grinning like a mad man, that is until I had actually my parents. Before I could do anything, my dad had spotted me and started coming towards me. After about ten feet, a woman had caught his arm and started talking to him. I let out a sigh of relief and went to find Casey. Just as I did, I saw him and April breaking from a kiss. Of course, I had cheered when April walked away and said, "It's about time you two get together. I saw this happening when you two first laid eyes on each other."

He laughed and said, "Come here you."

About five minutes later, I had heard someone say, "Sam? Is that you?"

Turning around, I saw that it was my parents. I slowly nodded my head as my mother said while running up to me, "Oh my god it really is you! Do you know how worried we're been? We've been looking for you since you had run away all those years ago."

Before I had a chance to answer her, my father had come up to me and said, "Why did you run away from us?"

Looking at the ground, I said, "Because I had gotten in with the foot when I was 12. And by the time I had got out, I was already 16 and I kind of figured you wouldn't want to house a criminal. But thankfully I had met Splinter who helped me find the error in the ways I had. Plus, by that time, I had already met Casey, so I had thought it would be easier just to stay with him so I wouldn't have to bring you guys into the mess of trouble I had made for myself by leaving the Shredder."

My parents had identical confusion looks on their face when I had finished my story. So Casey has said, "What Kris is trying to say is that she made a big mess for herself and she didn't want to go home and get you guys involved."

"Oh," my mother said, "Well, you can come home now, we still love and care for you."

My mom had grabbed my arm and started dragging me off to the car, which ironically had held Tony. Quickly getting my arm back, I said, "Mom, I can't go back home. I can't ever go home with you, my home is with Casey now. I know it may hurt, but after not going back there for so long, I just feel like its not my place to be there anymore. I'm sorry."

With that said, I walked over to Casey and we walked towards his apartment. Before we had actually entered his apartment, he turned to me and said, "Do you think you did the right thing? Ya know, not going back to live with your parents."

"Yea, I think I did," I said, "Plus, if I went back to live with my parents, I wouldn't nearly have as much fun with them as I do with you and the guys, come on now."

We laughed and walked into the apartment, with worry and the threat of our lives long out of our minds.

The End.


End file.
